Viaje de cacería
by salviohexia
Summary: El tío Bilbo no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco Smaug. Frodo no iría muy lejos, no tardaría mucho, sólo quería atrapar esa mariposa, después de eso le diría que sus alas son bonitas para finalmente dejarla ir. Era algo fácil y rápido, su tío no se daría cuenta de que no estaba.


Escribí la historia por whatsapp para _alguien_ que se quedó afuera de su casa y esperaba entrar. Pero me gustó y decidí compartirla.

**Nota importante.** Para escribir esto ignoré que Sam, Merry y Pippin nacieron como veinte años ─o algo así─ después de Frodo. Shhh, hagamos como que tienen la misma edad.

* * *

**Viaje de cacería**

Era un caluroso y bonito día de verano. El Sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo azul, dando calor a los hobbits de La Comarca, mientras que el viendo soplaba perezosamente apenas refrescando el ambiente. El pequeño Frodo Bolsón había aprovechado el perfecto día para salir a pasear alegremente por uno de los verdes bosques de La Comarca.

Bueno, en realidad no había salido a ningún bosque, sino al enorme y frondoso jardín de su tío Bilbo. Pero a Frodo le gustaba imaginarse que estaba en sitios lejanos, viendo maravillas de la naturaleza y conociendo todo tipo de seres; le gustaba imaginarse que salía a vivir aventuras como su tío Bilbo.

Frodo detuvo sus juegos en las flores para voltearse a mirar la casa. Por la ventana de la cocina Frodo vio a su tío Bilbo charlando animadamente con Smaug. Aprovechando que no podía ser visto, Frodo le sacó la lengua a Smaug. El pelirrojo siempre se portaba grosero con él y se esmeraba en alejarlo de su tío Bilbo; mas siempre el tío Bilbo regañaba a Smaug diciéndole que su comportamiento era tonto e infantil. Entonces eran obligados a pasar tiempo juntos. Era lo peor.

Se apuró Frodo en apartar la mirada de la ventana al notar que estaban los dos muy juntos, eso casi siempre quería decir que estaban por acariciarse, abrazarse, o peor: besarse.

En ese momento, una mariposa de alas amarillas revoloteo frente a él y se fue a posar en un enorme y brillante tomate ─el tío Bilbo cultivaba ahora sus propias frutas y verduras para, según él, tener una cosa menos de qué discutir en el mercado─. A Frodo le pareció una mariposa tan bonita que quiso atraparla con las manos.

Pero la mariposa, como si estuviera riéndose de él, se echó a volar antes de que Frodo pudiera acercarse.

Frodo hizo una mueca, torciendo la boca. Estaba decidido. No se iba a dejar vencer por un pequeño y tonto insecto. Siguió a la mariposa por el jardín, saltando, corriendo y abriendo las manos para poder capturarla.

Entonces la mariposa salió de Bolsón Cerrado, volando entre los postes de la cerca de madera. Frodo la observó aletear irregularmente colina abajo, escuchando sus carcajadas porque había logrado burlarlo.

Frodo miró hacia atrás, sus brillantes ojos azules fijos en la redonda puerta color verde. El tío Bilbo no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco Smaug. No iría muy lejos, no tardaría mucho, sólo quería atrapar esa mariposa, después de eso le diría que sus alas son bonitas para finalmente dejarla ir. Era algo fácil y rápido, su tío no se daría cuenta de que no estaba. Caminó hacia la pequeña puerta de la cerca y la abrió cuidadosamente para que no rechinara.

Una vez al otro lado, Frodo sintió una enorme emoción correr por sus venas. ¡Estaba afuera de la casa! ¡Él solo! ¡Sin nadie que lo vigilara! Durante un segundo se olvidó de lo que quería hacer, hasta que vio a la mariposa amarilla frente a él. Ah, claro, su pequeña enemiga burlona.

Corrió por el sendero que bajaba por La Colina, haciendo como que no se acordaba de las palabras de su tío Bilbo ─"No tan rápido Frodo, que podrías tropezarte"─. La mariposa le llevaba ventaja, así que él se movía tan velozmente como le era posible.

Pasó por la casa de Sam, quien de casualidad también estaba jugando en el jardín. Frodo se detuvo a saludarlo.

─¡Sam! ─lo llamó, agitando una mano.

Sam Gamyi alzó la cabeza, sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

─Hola Frodo ─dijo Sam, dejando sus muñecos de tela para correr hacia él─. ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde está el señor Bilbo?

Frodo se puso un dedo sobre los labios e hizo "Shhh". Sam se hizo pequeño, un poco asustado de haber hablado en voz alta.

─El tío Bilbo no sabe que salí de la casa.

Sorprendido, Sam abrió la boca. Luego la cerró.

─¿Y por qué saliste solo de la casa? ─se atrevió a preguntar en un susurro.

Como respuesta, Frodo señaló con el dedo a la mariposa amarilla que se alejaba graciosamente con la brisa del viento. Sam asintió, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

─¿Puedo ir contigo? ─preguntó─. Te ayudaré, en serio. Tengo una red para mariposas que será bastante útil.

─¡Sí! ─gritó Frodo muy feliz antes de taparse la boca con ambas manos. Estaba feliz porque su mejor amigo Sam lo acompañaría en esa aventura, no porque él tuviera una red que haría mucho más fácil su tarea.

─No tardo ─y Sam desapareció dentro del modesto agujero-hobbit.

Frodo siguió a la mariposa amarilla con la vista mientras ésta se detenía ahora a reposar en un rosal. Se frotó las manos; faltaba poco para que fuera atrapada. Sam salió corriendo de su casa, agitando la pequeña red en su mano derecha. Juntos se echaron a reír. Luego marcharon tras la mariposa, que escapó acompañada de dos amigas: otra mariposa amarilla muy parecida a ella, y una mariposa de alas azules el doble de grandes.

.

Mientras tanto, en Bolsón Cerrado, Bilbo Bolsón se disponía a servir la merienda.

─Smaug, ¿podrías decirle a Frodo que entre a merendar? Ah, y vayan los dos a lavarse o no comerán nada.

Smaug hizo una cara de fastidio. El pequeño Bolsón era pariente de Bilbo, no de él. Además, ni siquiera se agradaban, los dos se pasaban el tiempo peleando por la atención de Bilbo, y cuando alguno lograba conseguirla, no estaban dispuestos a compartirla con el otro.

─No hagas esos gestos ─le dijo Bilbo sin voltear a verlo─. Sólo ve por Frodo, por favor.

─Ya.

Con fingida dificultad, Smaug se levantó de su silla y salió al jardín. Llamó a Frodo dos veces, pero el pequeño Bolsón no se apareció. Hacía calor y Smaug no estaba de humor para ponerse a jugar a las escondidas, aún así buscó al niño hobbit por todos lados. Casi se metió en los arbustos de flores y debajo de la banca favorita de Bilbo. Pero nada. Frodo Bolsón no estaba en ninguno de esos lugares.

Reparó Smaug entonces en la cerca abierta. Se asustó. ¿Y si alguien se había llevado al pequeño Bolsón sin que él y Bilbo lo notaran? Smaug recordó a la horrible Lobelia Sacovilla-Bolsón, siempre mirando molesta a Bilbo mientras apretaba con fuerza las mejillas de Frodo hasta hacerlas enrojecer. Quizás ella tenía a Frodo.

O, razonó Smaug, sabiendo que estaba siendo paranoico, Frodo pensó que sería divertido salir un rato y asustar de muerte a su tío. Después de todo, ¿qué mejor forma de llamar la atención que haciéndose pasar por perdido?

Smaug cruzó sus brazos y permaneció quieto pensando qué hacer a continuación. Miró hacia la casa, esperando que Bilbo no saliera y se marchó colina abajo en busca de Frodo.

En eso de rastrear Smaug estaba totalmente olvidado. Tenía mucho, mucho tiempo de ser un humano, un humano que no tenía necesidad de cazar ni nada por el estilo. Habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que siguió un rastro para alimentarse ─o sólo matar por diversión─. Sus sentidos se habían deteriorado al pasar de dragón a humano, y con el transcurso del tiempo se habían hecho todavía más débiles. Aún así Smaug entornó sus ojos hasta que le pareció distinguir unas huellas.

Smaug bajó a pasos grandes por La Colina, mirando con atención el suelo.

Las pequeñas pisadas hacían una parada en casa de Gamyi, el jardinero de Bolsón Cerrado. De ese punto las huellas aumentaban, y luego mostraban un recorrido irregular, como si Frodo y el niño Gamyi ─estaba claro que Frodo había invitado a Sam para que se uniera a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo─ corrieran de un lado del camino, luego al otro, y otra vez.

Smaug siguió las huellas, esperando hallar a Frodo antes que sus pisadas lo llevaran al pueblo, en donde se confundirían con las de los demás y sería imposible conocer su dirección.

.

Bilbo colocó en la redonda mesa de madera tres platos repletos de pan con mantequilla, jalea de fresa y queso. Después, junto a cada plato, puso un vaso grande hasta el tope con fresco jugo de naranja recién hecho. Apenas una merienda ligera para antes de la hora de la comida.

Se sentó en su lugar habitual listo para iniciar, cuando vio que estaba solo. ¿Dónde estaban Frodo y Smaug? Ya hacía varios minutos que les había dicho que se lavaran para merendar. Bilbo se levantó. Caminó hacia la cocina y se asomó por la ventana, esperando no encontrarlos peleando como siempre.

Y cuál fue su sorpresa al no encontrarlos siquiera.

Bilbo salió al jardín y los llamó a gritos sin obtener respuesta. ¿Dónde podrían estar?

Justo en ese momento llegó Ham Gamyi, su jardinero, dándole los buenos días, diciéndole que estaba listo para trabajar. Pero Bilbo no lo saludó, sólo le preguntó si de casualidad había visto a Smaug o a su sobrino.

─Hace rato Sam salió de la casa diciendo que cazaría mariposas con el pequeño Frodo ─contestó Ham Gamyi rascándose la nuca─. Pensé que usted o el señor Smaug iban también. Y ya no me molesté en salir porque Sam dijo estaba apurado.

Bilbo se pasó una mano por el cabello, suspirando. Estaba preocupado, pero quizás no tendría motivo alguno. Después de todo si Smaug estaba con Frodo nada malo podría suceder, o eso esperaba.

.

─¡Sólo nos falta ella! ─gritó Frodo, viendo con algo de enfado a la misma mariposa amarilla que volaba por las hierbas altas a la orilla del lago.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior, preocupado, a él le daba mucho miedo el agua, no sabía nadar.

─Eh, Frodo, ¿estás seguro de que tu mariposa amarilla no es la que atrapamos en casa de los señores Dospiés?

─No. Estoy seguro de que es esta. La más inteligente de todas las mariposas, ha podio escapar de todos los planes, sin importar que esté totalmente rodeada.

Pensaba Frodo que esa mariposa era casi tan inteligente como un dragón, y que si lograba capturarla sería una de las hazañas más grandes de su vida. O bueno, sería la hazaña más grande que le podría presumir a Merry y a Pippin.

Después de tanto volar y volar, la mariposa amarilla estaba por completo agotada. Así que, pensando ilusamente que el par de niños se rendiría, se paró a descansar en una flor.

Con una seña de la mano, Frodo le pidió la red de mariposas a Sam. Avanzó lentamente sobre el césped, sin hacer ruido como un buen hobbit, como si el peso de sus pies no fuera suficiente para hacer crujir las hojas o ramitas secas. Extendió poco a poco la red. Estaba tan cerca. Casi la tenía.

¡Imposible! La mariposa salió volando cuando la red estaba por cubrirla. Frodo, en un intento desesperado por atraparla, entró al lago, salpicando agua mientras andaba por la orilla.

Lo malo fue que de lo concentrado que estaba en su importante tarea, Frodo no se dio cuenta cuando la orilla se perdió. Asustado ─porque tampoco él sabía nadar─ soltó la red para mariposas y movió sus brazos en un intento de nadar o de al menos mantenerse en la superficie.

Y aunque sólo era un simple lago, el agua lo arrastró rápidamente hacia lo más profundo, como si alguna especie de corriente enojada se lo llevara sin que Frodo pudiera hacer nada.

─¡FRODO! ─gritó Sam, aterrado.

.

Smaug suspiró. ¿En dónde demonios podría estar ese niño? Las huellas habían desaparecido, y ya no sabía qué hacer. No era como si pudiera volver a casa sin él.

"¡FRODO!" Ante el grito, Smaug volteó inmediatamente la cabeza.

A lo lejos, Smaug distinguió al niño Gamyi en la orilla del lago, y dentro de… ¡Frodo! ¡Frodo se estaba ahogando!

Smaug corrió tan rápido como pudo, saltando cercas, evitando hobbits lentos y gordos, por poco tropezándose. Sentía que se le iba el aliento y le dolía intensamente el corazón, no porque estuviera cansado, pero porque temía no llegar a tiempo.

─¡Frodo se ahoga! ¡Ayúdelo! ¡Sáquelo pronto del agua! ─gritó Sam Gamyi en cuanto Smaug llegó al lago.

Pero Smaug no necesitaba oír aquello. Pues en un segundo ya se había arrojado al agua, dando pasos largos donde era posible y luego nadando.

No le importó, o más bien dicho, no notó la temperatura fría del agua, que a pesar del radiante Sol no quería calentarse, y se dirigió hacia donde Frodo se movía histéricamente lanzando manotazos para no hundirse.

─¡Frodo! ─le gritó, su voz grave sonó totalmente desesperada y asustada─. ¡Frodo!

Frodo trató de llamar a Smaug, quería gritar su nombre, como temiendo que de alguna forma fuera posible que no lo viera. Pero abrir la boca le daba miedo. Había tanta agua.

Smaug tomó al pequeño hobbit en sus brazos y lo levantó.

─Tranquilo, tranquilo. Ya estoy aquí ─dijo, queriendo calmar al niño y a sí mismo. Frodo se abrazó con fuerzas a él, temblando de frío y miedo.

Smaug lo llevó a tierra, en donde trató de bajarlo, pero por más que le decía que era seguro Frodo se negaba a soltarlo.

Puesto que Frodo ya estaba fuera de peligro, la preocupación de Smaug se convirtió en enojo.

─¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí? ─bufó Smaug─. ¿Por qué saliste de la casa solo y sin permiso?

Frodo hundió su rostro en el pecho de Smaug, avergonzado.

─Lo s-siento ─tartamudeó─. Yo quería… q-quería…

─Estábamos jugando señor ─trató de ayudar Sam, viendo que a su amigo no le salían las palabras de la boca─. Lo sentimos.

Smaug le lanzó una mirada furiosa a Sam, quien ya no trató de decir más.

─Jamás vuelvas a hacerlo ─dijo Smaug enfadado─. Jamás salgas de la casa sin avisar antes. Eres muy pequeño para andar solo por ahí. Imagina cómo se pondría tu tío Bilbo si algo malo te pasara.

Lo último que Frodo quería era verse como un chiquillo débil y cobarde frente a Smaug, pero no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar. Enormes y cálidas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, confundiéndose con las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello.

─Lo siento, lo siento ─repetía Frodo entre sollozos.

Smaug hizo una mueca. No sabía cómo tratar con niños, menos con niños que lloraban de esa manera. Así que… Uh… ¿Qué haría Bilbo si viera llorando así a Frodo?

Tiernamente Smaug abrazó a Frodo, y le pidió con voz dulce ─tan dulce como él podía─ que se calmara, que ahora todo estaba bien y que por suerte nada grave había sucedido, por lo que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

─Vayamos a casa ─dijo Smaug poniéndose de pie. Tomó al pequeño Sam Gamyi de la mano y sostuvo a Frodo con un solo brazo.

Subieron los tres por La Colina en silencio.

.

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo como para que no regresaran. Bilbo le dijo al señor Ham Gamyi que no tardaba en volver y corrió colina abajo.

Pero en eso vio a Smaug dejar al pequeño Sam Gamyi en su hogar mientras andaba con Frodo en brazos. Su sobrino estaba empapado, temblaba y se aferraba con fuerza a Smaug.

El corazón de Bilbo dio un vuelco y se fue velozmente hacia ellos.

─¡Frodo! ─fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

Y de inmediato, Frodo alzó la vista, se soltó de Smaug y extendió los brazos para enredarlos en el cuello de su tío.

─Ya, ya ─decía Bilbo, abrazando a Frodo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro como si fuera un bebé al que trataba de arrullar─. ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que habían salido juntos.

─Ocurrió un pequeño incidente en el lago ─contestó Smaug desviando la mirada─. Nada de qué preocuparse.

Bilbo entrecerró los ojos, sabía que Smaug no le estaba diciendo la verdad, o al menos no completa. Pero no quiso saber más en ese momento, ya le preguntaría de nuevo mas tarde. En ese momento lo importante era ocuparse de Frodo. Se lo llevó directo a Bolsón Cerrado para darle un baño caliente y arroparlo en ropa tibia y seca.

.

Ese mismo día, pero por la noche, varios minutos después de que el tío Bilbo le hubiera dado un vaso de leche caliente y lo hubiera acostado en la cama, el pequeño Frodo Bolsón se quedó pensando en cómo se había portado Smaug con él.

No había querido delatarlo con su tío Bilbo, tampoco había hecho algún gesto que indicara que se estuviera burlando de él, o diciéndole que le debía una. Todo parecía indicar que Smaug genuinamente se preocupaba por él, probablemente hasta lo quería.

Frodo hizo a un lado todas las colchas y salió de su habitación.

Smaug y el tío Bilbo todavía estaban en la sala conversando. Frodo se acercó al sillón en donde estaba sentado Smaug y le besó en la mejilla.

─Buenas noches ─le susurró en el oído. Luego de eso se fue a acostar.

Smaug se quedó perplejo, hasta un tanto sonrojado. Era la primera vez que Frodo le daba las buenas noches porque así le nacía hacerlo, y era la primera vez que lo besaba en la mejilla sin que Bilbo se lo pidiera.

Smaug alzó la vista y se encontró con Bilbo sonriendo.

─Te dije que no tenías de qué preocuparte, que también te quería.

Smaug sonrió también.


End file.
